edfandomcom-20200215-history
Edd
Edd, mostly referred to by his nickname "Double D", is one of the main characters in Ed, Edd n Eddy. He is the weakest and the most intelligent member of the Eds. Appearance Edd wears a red/orange t-shirt, purple shorts, long red socks, cyan-colored shoes, and a black ski hat with two white stripes at each side. He has three black hairs sticking out of his hat, but it's unconfirmed what his hair color is; as there only exists fan theories of his hair and of what can be found under his hat (click here for the Wikia page). Two of his other noticeable features are the gap in his teeth and his big chin, that's said to be similar to Kevin's. In the first season(s) his skin was pale, identical to the Kanker sisters' skin, but progressively became more desert sand-beige. His tongue is cyan/green-colored, which is almost similar to Ed's. In the newer seasons Edd wears a yellow tie over his shirt when attending school, and a brown jacket when going outside. Personality Edd is, just like Ed, very kind and accepting. He is a respected student at school, but also generally accepted by the community, including Kevin, making his position as an "outcast" rather questionable sometimes. Even so, Edd is good in getting on people's nerves, as he likes to nitpick and is a teacher's pet. Next to joining his friends with their adventures, he can entertain himself as well; and has made quite some inventions in his free time. But observant and clever as he is, Eddy always manages to drag him along for his scams, even when Edd predicted its failure long beforehand. A few things Edd doesn't like is breaking rules, lying, filth, and sports. In the episode "Ed in a Halfshell" he said to have nasty experiences with the game dodgeball. He also gets upset when people are better than him in something he's known to be best at, as seen in "Ed in a Halfshell" and "Too Smart for His Own Ed". Edd has a few neurotic habits that define his character; like name tagging the possessions in his room and turning mad when in contact with dirt. He is also very protective of his hat, as the series suggests he keeps a terrible secret under it. It's never been revealed what this secret is. Family At first sight it looks like Edd has a very distant relationship with his parents, as sticky notes are the only means of communication in his home. Yet in "Momma's Little Ed" Edd claims that his parents always massage his feet with oil before going to bed. Even so, Edd's parents are the only parents in the the series shown to communicate with their child on a daily basis, since adults usually never make an appearance or speak in the show. Even though his parents are hardly ever home, Edd is very loyal to them. List of known family members: '-' Edd's father '-' Edd's mother Young Edd A younger version of Edd was seen in the episode "Every Which Way But Ed", wearing a red/orange shirt, purple overalls, and a slightly oversized black ski hat. He also has two big front teeth and is smart and polite like his older self. In the same episode it is revealed that Edd moved into Peach Creek as a toddler and met Ed and Eddy when they tried to scam him. Old Edd Old Edd was first seen in the episode "Take This Ed and Shove It". He wears a red shirt, pulled up purple pants with a belt, and is still in possession of the same black hat. His old age seems to have made him a little more scatterbrained, as he often talks about things that have little or no relevance to the current situation. In the deleted scene it was shown he was married to Marie Kanker. Edd in FusionFall Edd makes no appearance in the future world, but in the past world he is one of the optional guides. He set up the plan to make a cardboard fortress around the Cul-de-Sac to protect it from the monsters outside. Edd's quests in the game are creating a weapon of the "Thingamajig" and locating Ed's whereabouts. His main goal is locating and destroying a cursed piece of candy. Edd is located in Peach Creek Commons. Alter Egos *88 Fingers Eddward *Girlfriend (Eddy's Brother) *Walter Sobchak *The Masked Mumbler *One of The Cents *Buzzy Double Bee *Mr. Calculator Pants Trivia *Edd is the first character to appear in the series. *Despite what his nickname implies, Edd's full name is Edward with a single "D". *Edd is the only "Ed" to be only child. *Edd has many pets, of which most are insects of some kind. *Edd has a cactus named "Jim" and a small potted shrub named "Al". *Edd was still being called "Edd" in some of the first episodes, like "The Ed-Touchables". But there are other rare instances, such as "To Sir With Ed," "Floss Your Ed", and "One Size Fits Ed". Though, in the Big Picture Show Jimmy said the line "He wanted to see Ed, '''Edd' and Eddy get clobbered". *At least Sarah, Marie and May have shown to like Edd, with May being the only girl who hasn't referred back to the moment. Also Nazz chose to dance with him in "May I Have this Ed?", kissed him on the cheek in "The Day the Ed Stood Still", and hugged him in "Take This Ed and Shove It". *Edd has a very active social life at school; as he is a journalist of the Peach Creek Junior High Tattler and the president of the Happy Clucker's club and the safety clubs. *As revealed in "High Heeled Ed", Edd isn't sure if mothers are girls. *In the episode "No Speak Da Ed" it's revealed that Edd has a Norwegian pen pal named Gerta. *In the episode "Avast Ye Eds" Edd was first shown playing a pedal steel guitar. Even though he dislikes the instrument, he was also seen playing it in "Brother, Can You Spare an Ed?", "Rambling Ed", and "Little Ed Blue". *The Nickname "88 Fingers Eddward" is reference to the Chicago Punk band "88 Fingers Louie". *Other than the Kankers and Rolf, Edd is the only character who is known not to have been born in Peach Creek. *Edd's middle name is "Marion", as revealed in the episode "Your Ed Here". *In the Polish dub of the show Edd is called "Chudy Edd" ("Slim Edd"). This is because Polish dub directors thought that the direct translation of "Double D", "Podwójny D", would be too long. *In "Take This Ed and Shove It" Edd mentions that he has a pet cat name Niels Bohr. *The well known "blonde hair"-theory for Edd comes from a misread interview once present on the offline AKA Cartoon website; where a staff member was asked for his ''opinion. *The well known "cornrow"-theory for Edd comes from a Cartoon Network game called "Lunchroom Rumble", but the game is not considered canon, as it was not made by AKA Cartoon. *Ed and Eddy are the only characters to have ever seen what is under Edd's hat. Gallery File:Edd edd 174x52.png Image:Masked_Mumbler.jpg|Edd as the Masked Mumbler. File:Edd_Calculator.jpg|Edd as Mr. Calculator Pants. Image:The_Bulbonic_Plauge.jpg|Edd in his Halloween costume. Image:88_fingers_eddward.jpg|88 Fingers Eddward. File:Vlcsnap-10087.png|Edd and Jim the cactus. File:Stupid_Socked.jpg|Edd in the eyes of Eddy. File:Hmiye puppet.jpg|The replacement Edd. Double D's Name Tag.jpg|Edd's job as a nurse. File:Double_D_Ed.jpg|Edd doing an impression of Ed. NDVD_301.jpg|Edd in his jacket and tie. Customer Edd.jpg|"This butt's been used!" Nano09.png|The Edd nano from FusionFall. Fusion_Edd.png|Fusion Edd from FusionFall. See also *HowTo:Draw Edd *Edd's House *Edd's Dream World *Edd's Father *Edd's Mother *Edd's Pets *An-Under-Edd's-Hat-Theory (fanart) Category:Characters Category:The Eds